DIFFERENT DIMENSION'S
by Kushina chaaan
Summary: Toneri Tak sengaja menjatuhkan bola kristal temuannya kebumi,lalu bola kristal itu ditemukan oleh Boruto dan Sarada.kristal itu membawa mereka ke dimensi lain.akankah mereka dapat kembali kedimensi mereka?


**DIFFERENT DIMENSION'S** **CHAP1**

Terlihat dua remaja berbeda gender disebuah taman sedang merenungkan sesuatu "ne,kau tahu aku ingin...sekali menjadi jounin secepatnya"akhirnya setelah sekian lama mereka terdiam sang gadis angkat bicara "haaah...sabar Sarada,kita masih butuh waktu setengah tahun lagi"ucap sang pemuda yg diketahui bernama Uzumaki Boruto "iya siih.."ucap sarada dengan wajah murung 'BLAAAAR!'tiba2 didepan mereka terjadi ledakan,Boruto dan Sarada pun kaget bukan main,setelah asap menghilang terlihat bola kristal berwarna biru muda pucat "Boruto,itu apa?"tanya Sarada,sebelum Boruto menjawab pertanyaan Sarada kristal itu mengeluarkan cahaya yg sangat menyilaukan ' _clliiiing'_ setelah cahaya itu menghilang tampak Boruto dan Sarada membuka kelopak mata mereka "tadi itu apa ya??"tanya Boruto kebingungan "daripada seperti ini lebih baik kita cari teman2 saja"usul Sarada "kau benar"timpal Boruto.

setelah berjalan tidak terlalu

jauh,mereka menemukan tim 10 (disini saya buat himawari seumuran Boruto,beda setengah tahun dan shino juga kiba punya anak) sedang mengobrol,betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat penampilan tim 10 yg berbeda.Himawari memakai dalaman jaring yg hanya menutupi buah dadanya,celana pendek sepaha dan jaketnya yg terbuka matanya juga jadi seperti hyuga(bayangin aja baju Hinata RTN tapi bedanya jaket Himawari warnanya pink).Hana(anak Kiba)simbol inuzuka dipipinya sedikit seperti kumis kucing(taukan yg ane maksud).Midori (anak Shino)membuka penutup kepalanya dan membawa semprotan pembasmi serangga.

terlepas dari keterkejutannya

Boruto dan Sarada melangkah kearah tim 10 "minna!,tadi kami menemukan bola kristal aneh lho!"seru Boruto "haah??,apa maksudmu Menma?"tanya Hana bingung ' _eh!,menmaa..?!'_ batin Boruto dan Sarada "aku tad-"belum sempat Sarada menyelesaikan kalimatnya sudah dipotong oleh raungan kesakitan hana "uwaaa!!!,mamak!!"teriaknya karena bokongnya digigit Ruki (anjing Hana)"GUK!"Rukipun sempat ingin menerjang Hana tapi dengan mudah dihindari oleh Hana dengan cara melakukan kayang "apa kau dan Ruki sedang bertengkar Hana?"tanya Boruto "apa maksudmu menma,Ruki kan selalu seperti itu,kadang aku berharap terlahir sebagai penjinak kucing "ucap Hana "dan kalian,kalian sedang apa malam2 begini??"tanya Himawari,Himawaripun mendekat kearah sarada,ia meletakkan kepalanya dibahu sarada _syuut'_ Hinata mengaktifkan byakugannya "jangan pernah sentuh Menma,apalagi kencan dengannya,kalau tidak akan kubunuh kau"desis Himawari ditelinga Sarada "glek"Sarada hanya bisa menelan ludahnya,selesai berkata seperti itu Himawari loncat dan memasang kuda2 bertarung "CEPAT KATAKAN!!"bentak Himawari,dengan cepat Boruto melerai keduanya "sudah2,lagipula aku dan Sarada tidak sedang melakukan apa2"ucap Boruto,dengan sigap Himawari menarik kerah baju Boruto "Kau Membelanya?!!"bentak Himawari "ti-tidak,ah,sarada lebih baik kau pergi"ucap Boruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya pertanda bohong "ha-ha'i"ucap Sarada,Sarada pun pergi,setelah cukup jauh ' _pooft!'_ Boruto yg kerah bajunya dicengkeram Himawari ternyata adalah sebuah bunshin "BENAR!!,APA KUBILANG!!,MEREKA KENCAN!!!!"Himawari pun berlari mengejar Boruto dan Sarada.

sementara Hana dan Midori

heran melihat perilaku kedua gadis itu "aku benci serangga"gumam Midori.

 **at BoruSara...** "hosh..hosh..hosh..kenapa mereka begitu ya?"tanya Sarada "entahlah"jawab Boruto.Dari kejauhan tampak grup InoShikaCho sedang mengobrol.

 **InoShikaCho place...** "oh,ayolah chocho...aku akan mentraktirmu makan 5 piring Yakiniku"ucap Shikadai dengan gaya bicara orang idiot "tidak,aku tidak tertarik"Shikadai hanya cemberut mendengar jawaban chocho "oh,ayolaah~,kan cuma 123 ryo 5 piring"ucap shikadai "aah,dasar Baka,5 piring itu 500 ryo!"bentak Chocho "aish,begitu saja marah"gumam shikadai "kau bicara apa tadi?!"bentak Chocho "APA MASALAHMU?!"bentak shikadai tak kalah sengit "sudah sudah,kitakan setim kalian harus akur"lerai Inojin "wah,Sarada,Boruto kemarilah!"seru Inojin setelah melihat Boruto dan sarada "kalian mau ikut kita ke pemandian air panas?"tanya Inojin "i-ya"jawab mereka berdua kompak _aah...semakin aneh saja..'_ batin Sarada dan Boruto.

 **TBC** **hai minna saya buat fic ini setelah nonton RTN,jadi saya pikir gimana klo buat RTN versi Boruto.** **Author note:** **Boruto,Sarada DKK umurnya 16 tahun.** ** RnR minna**


End file.
